Dark Waltz : Between Passion and Hate
by YelloSparkStardust
Summary: Twisted love and blind passion. It's what Rosabella and Tom Riddle know. What happens when a glimmer of their past love leads to the children he never knew about. Contains sex in second chapter.


**My First HP Story: Please no flaming! Otherwise enjoy! Tom is not Voldemort...yet anyway.

* * *

**

"That will never happen" Roseabella Montenegro had ever cell in her body screaming in the anger she felt. How dare he say that to her! She walked away from him but was stopped by his grasp on her shoulders.

"Just wait, I'll make you swallow your words" Tom Riddle told her softly in her ear.

"I will hate you until the day I die" She pulled away from his embrace with a sharp jab.

"Now is that anyway to treat the man who adores you?" He chuckled after his beloved Bella  
"Did you really think your false declaration of love would motivate me to do anything?"

"I expected a great reward" He grabbed her wrist in the dark and turned her around  
"You've had me" She said with disgust over the thought. They had made love on the night of the Yule Ball. He had held her through the night and asked her to marry him. She, overjoyed, accepted and told him she would love him forever.

"And I want you again" She could see his dark eyes in the moonlight glow with demon essence. Her dark black hair shined in the blaze of love from his look  
"Sorry, I'm not here to satisfy your insatiable appetite. I was to be your wife, not your whore" But her words failed to provide any kind of hate in Tom. All he thought about was taking Bella again. He thought of the sweetness of her skin and the way he felt inside of her. Complete, that was feeling, the only time he ever felt that way.

"Now your neither, but I'll give you the chance again. We were perfect together Bella" His voice lowered. He knew that was the one trick he could use on Bella that would sway her to his side.  
"Before you murdered" She resisted the seduction of his low, British voice, and shot back with her own brand of hate and passion.

"Will you never understand I did that for us!"

"How DARE you say you those vile murders were carried out in our love's name! Don't you understand that I never asked for this to happen! You killed innocent people because of your blood. You're a dirty rotten, smug hypocrite and a fucking liar! You know what you are. Your half muggle! I know what you are, as do you"

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I'M NO FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"  
"What are you gonna do? Kill me? You already have. The day I saw you kill, was the day I died. The day your compassion and only chance of love was taken from you. I'm leaving you Tom."

"You can't!"  
"I can. The child we were going to have is dead. I fell down the steps, and I miscarried. Yes, Tom. The heir to your insanity is dead. You have no hold over me now. I'm leaving England, and you won't be able to find me, so don't try. Just know, if it wasn't for your determination to hide from your heritage, one that I embraced, we could have been happy. Married, in love with children.. That can never be now, all because of you. Live wretchedly darling, you deserve all that's coming"

Her American accent just made her words so unforgiving that they cut him deeper than before. Tom had loved that she was foreign. She was born in Spain and from Spanish royal decent, but raised in America due to exile from her uncle. The day he met her was the day of his first day of Hogwarts. He thought of her as another girl, a basic no one. He never really thought of her until his fifth year when she became his competition in school for best student. They had bickered and fought for two years. Then they were forced to love together when both became head boy and head girl. They ignored each other for the few couple days, but then Bella decided to break the ice.

"_I know you hate me, but I don't know enough to hate you. So let me, and maybe then I can have a real reason" _

He took those words to heart and began to see that she was beautiful, body and soul. One day after a game of wizard chess, he asked if he could take her on a date. She accepted and a love was born. They were inseparable that year, but then Bella noticed that Tom would sneak out at night and come back a few hours later. She didn't want to ask him what was happening because she loved him and trusted him. And now all that love and trust was gone. They had all died when she had seen him kill that poor girl. The minute she fell down the corridor stairs in shock at her future husband killing another. The moment the nurse told her she had lost her child. With that single tear, all the love for Tom Marvolo Riddle had died, or so she thought .

"You mean nothing of what you said. You'll return to me and you'll be with me when everything falls at my side"

"You damned queen? A woman who will come second to your ego? I wonder what imbecile will take that position."  
"You swore to forever be MY wife! That's a binding promise!"

"Promise. Sounds familiar. Like this one? 'Oh Belly, I swear to you, I will never ever hurt you or anyone' Never has a statement been so banality false."

"We created that child in love" He looked at her in sorrow for their lost child

"Love that was a lie" She knew he was trying to get her back in the engagement

"THAT was never a lie! You know I have always loved you"

"Don't! Stop!"

"I love you. I don't care if you do not believe me! I'll swear on everything that it's true!"

"It's a lie" She sobbed.

"You know it's not"

And with that he kissed her softly.

"I love you" A truth she never wanted to admit.

He took pleasure in this as he engulfed her in his sin. He tasted her innocence one last time.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Next chapter:** What this one night leads to HE will never know. Oh yeah...there's a reason this story has the word 'passion' in it. Ha! Got ya hooked I hope..


End file.
